


you'll bring me home

by kwitegay (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Charming Harry Styles, Coffee Shops, Communication, Cute Niall, Depression, Drug Use, Flirting, M/M, Model Zayn, Mutual Pining, Pastry Chef Harry Styles, Photographer Louis, Puppy Liam, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: Louis Tomlinson's a stressed out alcoholic photographer living with his best friend in the city. His life is draining and he feels small, that is until he walks into the new Cafe owned by quite possibly the most amazing man he's ever met.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> set in London, the boys look like they did in 2015 (but zayn and louis are still best friends)

When Louis first stumbled across the newly opened cafe, he almost snickered. It looked like something out of a romcom, the sign at the front reading 'Sweet Creature' in loopy cursive.

When he gazes inside, he sees an almost filled, lively room with neutral soft colors. It's welcoming.

He decides, fuck it, he needs a coffee anyway. He steps in, the ringing of the bell above the door welcoming him to the friendly chatter of the cafe.

He glances around, noting the healthy plants and abstract colorful artwork that fills the establishment.

"What can I get ya' sir?" The man at the counter says, smiling widely. His blonde hair is styled upwards and his grin is warm.

"Small black coffee, please," Louis says digging for his wallet.

"Yessir, can I interest you in our pastries?" He scribbles the order and hands it to the man by the coffee machine.

"Pastries?"

"Yup! The owner of the cafe likes to make brownies and cakes and cookies for our costumers."

Louis looks at the pastries liked up nicely with pretty stands. He wonders who the owner is to be this careful.

"Might I suggest the double chocolate brownie?" A man steps out from the curtained back, tying an apron behind his back.

He's striking, really, hair tossed in a bun and tattoos covering his arms.

"You the owner?" Louis asks, looking him up and down in a not so subtle way.

"Proudly! I'm Harry, this is my best friend Niall, and that's my other best friend Liam!" He motions to the cashier and the brunette handing him his coffee.

"I'll have one of those, then."

Harry grabs one of the brownies from the case, sliding one to him on a soft blue napkin. "On the house, you just gotta promise to come back."

Louis snorts, taking the brownie and nodding, "Sure, okay, I'll be back. Thanks lads."

He pays and gives them a smile, finding a seat in the corner to drink his coffee.

He watches the workers as he eats his brownie, observing their personalities.

Niall seems quite cheeky, he's kind to the costumers and very professional. Liam seems like a good worker, always keeping himself busy besides the occasional joke with Niall.

Harry however, continues to catch his eye. He's tall, lean, a shining smile topped with dimples. He's gorgeous.

Louis always gone for boys like that, but it was like God crafted a perfect person based on his type.

Louis phone buzzes, and he glances downwards.

> **Z** : WYA??  
>  **Louis** : wya?  
>  **Z** : WHERE YA AT. I got a joint rolled and you're still not here. Smells like someone doesn't wanna join his bff  
>  **Louis** : oi, shut up, im on my way.  
>  **Z** : Cheers!

He sighs, drinking the last bit of coffee in his cup and crumbling up his napkin. He stands, tossing his trash away.

Before he turns out the door, he catches Harry's eye, giving him a parting smile before he leaves.


	2. had another talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis nods, licking his lips, "It's wonderful. Calming, too."
> 
> "That's the beauty of chamomile."
> 
> Louis takes a drink and notices the way Harry's watching him. He looks like he's trying to study every move he makes, and their eyes lock for just a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more! hahahahahahaahaha im addicted to larry

The London rain falls softly across the town. Louis reaches a hand out from the covering of his balcony, feeling the cool drops pitter across his fingers.

In his other hand he held a cigarette, flicking the ash onto the ground. The sky seemed to match his emotions, gray, dull, empty.

"Louis could I get you're opinion on this photoshoot mate?" Zayn asks through the crack of the glass door.

"Let me finish my ciggy first, I'll be right there," He responds, turning to give his roommate a reassuring smile.

Zayn's lips purse, concern washing over his face. He knows better to ask, though. He knows better than to mention the dark circles beneath his eyes, the three a.m pacing, and the pack of cigarettes he smokes a day. He knows better.

"Gotcha," he nods, sliding the door shut and leaving Louis alone with his thoughts.

Louis slides down a bit in his chair, taking a drag of his cigarette and looking at the traffic below. His entire body felt heavy, like he was melting into the balcony and dripping onto the sidewalk.

He needed to do something, keep his mind off of the spinning heap of negativity occupying his brain. He twists the end of his cigarette onto the side of the chair, flicking the butt of it into the ashtray.

Louis slides into the apartment, leaning to look over Zayn's shoulder at his laptop.

"Wha'ya need opinions on?" He asks, clapping a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Should I send in the ones with the leather jacket or the blue sweater?" He asks, clicking through a few photos.

"Leather, definitely, those are wicked. Black makes you look awfully rugged," He smiles, walking to grab his keys from the kitchen counter.

"Where you off to?" He asks, turning to look at him with a questioning gaze.

"Just gonna go grab a cuppa down at that new cafe. It'll probably be pretty empty so I'm gonna relax there for a bit."

Zayn nods, standing to walk over, resting his hands on both Louis shoulders.

"Stay safe, enjoy your tea, and wear a godamn jacket."

Louis laughs, nodding, "Yeah, yeah, thanks Malik."

He slips on his shoes and puts on a jacket, regretfully, and he leaves.

He smokes another cigarette on his way to the cafe, but it's a short walk so he doesn't get to finish it. He puts it out, walking through the door of the cafe.

It's almost completely empty, just a few scattered costumers having their quiet conversations. He spots Harry wiping down the counter, hair still in a bun, humming quietly to himself.

He looks up, greeting Louis with a warm smile.

"Welcome back, what can I get ya'?"

"Coffee, been a rough day," he responds, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Stressed? You look it. Do you fancy a cup of tea?" Harry asks, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Louis shrugs, "Yeah, why?"

"Let me make you some chamomile, it's great for stress and anxiety."

Louis smiles, softly, "That sounds lovely actually."

Harry grins, seemingly proud of himself, and goes over to make the tea. "You the only one working today?" Louis asks, confused as to why the other two weren't working like they were yesterday.

"I let the lads off early, it's been a slow day. Niall wanted to see his girlfriend and I guess Liam had plans anyway."

He hands Louis a cup of tea in a white mug, "I assume you're staying in to drink?"

Louis nods.

"Why don't you sit right there then, I'll sit down with ya while I wait for customers?" He offers, and who would Louis be to refuse?

They sit at the table closest to the counter, and Louis blows lightly on his tea while Harry tries to fit his long legs under the table.

He takes his hair out of the bun, letting long curly hair fall across his shoulders. His pony tail is wrapped around his wrist and he's looking at Louis with quizzical eyes.

"What do you do?" He asks as Louis sips his tea.

"I'm a photographer currently, I work with a bunch of models, including my roommate," He says, and Harry's eyes widen.

"That's so cool! I bet you're great at it."

The thing Louis likes about Harry is he's oddly genuine, he means the compliments.

"Thank you! Is the cafe all you do?"

"Well, I run this business but I also have quite the passion for music," Harry's voice is so calming, he speaks slowly and every word is so thought out and careful that Louis can't help but be enticed by every word.

"Me too! I like singing and writing music but I never share it with anyone."

"Same hat," Harry chuckles, "Maybe you're my clone?"

Louis huffs a laugh, "I'd be blessed to be your clone!"

Harry nudges his knee playfully, "You're one to talk. Enjoying your tea?"

Louis nods, licking his lips, "It's wonderful. Calming, too."

"That's the beauty of chamomile."

Louis takes a drink and notices the way Harry's watching him. He looks like he's trying to study every move he makes, and their eyes lock for just a moment.

"I like your tattoos," Louis says, he only has a few, but they're lovely.

"Thank you, I want more. Do you have any?"

"No, Sometimes I want them though, I feel like I'd regret them?"

"Sometimes risks like that are better taken."

The door rings and a costumer walks in, heading towards the counter.

"I better help her," Harry says. "And your teas almost done. I'll see you later, yeah?" He says, standing up and throwing his hair back up.

"Yeah, I'll swing by later, have a good evening," Louis grins, seeing Harry smile almost bashfully, a hint of pink spread across his cheeks.

Louis finishes his tea, leaving his mug on the table after scribbling a message on the napkin so Harry will see when he cleans.

_talking to you was nice, thanks for the tea, curly xx_

* * *

"Louis you home?" Zayn calls into the apartment later that night, setting his keys on the counter.

"Yeah, bedroom!"

Zayn walks into his room, plopping onto his floor.

"Ah, Christ, what's that look for?" He asks, clicking off his phone and crossing his arms.

"I went on a date."

"Really now? Tell me about her mate you haven't gone on a date since your breakup with Perrie!"

Zayn sighs with a smile, looking at the ceiling. "I've never met someone who makes me laugh so much, our conversation is so natural and I feel like I don't have to try too hard."

Louis smiles despite the ache in his chest. He misses that feeling.

"She sounds great, Zayn, I'm so happy for you."

"Lou, there's something interesting about this one though," he pauses, "It's a guy."

Louis is surprised. He himself is bisexual, and sure Zayn jokes about shagging guys sometimes if there's a fit one on T.V, but Zayn had always dated girls.

"Shit, well I'm sure he's great, lad! But I'll beat his ass if he hurts you, okay?"

Zayn laughs, grabbing Louis' weed stash from under his bed. "It was a first date, Tomlinson, you don't gotta worry yet."

They smoke until they're giggling and their limbs are tangled while they vent about life stuff. Zayn's always been aware of Louis' depression, and Louis always been aware of Zayn's crippling insecurities.

They've been best friends for so long that they don't have to talk about it anymore. Instead they talk about memories and the future and thei biggest dreams.

Louis eventually falls asleep, dreaming of laughter that didn't feel forced and living through a day without that ever-so-apparent black cloud of mental illness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIMME FEEDBACK PLS

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments if you wanna read more or kudos if you liked it so far!! i have so much planned.


End file.
